A Night on the North Mountain
by CannotSeemToFindMyWay
Summary: A short story about an intimate encounter between Jack Frost and Queen Elsa after months of repressed emotions. This is one version of the beginning of Jelsa.


**Disclaimer: I claim neither ownership nor rights over _Frozen_ or _Rise of the Guardians_. All rights belong to Disney and Dreamworks, respectively. No disrespect or misuse of the characters was intended. This story was purely for fun and was inspired by the sad lack of good Jelsa smut. Enjoy or critique as you please; any feedback is welcome!**

The night fell quickly over the North Mountain as Elsa and Jack rediscovered the wonders of the landscape. At the summit of the mountain stood the ice castle that Elsa had constructed years ago, in a burst of creativity and self-exploration inspired by rejection by some of her subjects. Since that evening, her situation had improved and developed in wondrous ways. She had not only returned to her kingdom to become a just and adored ruler, but additionally, she had encountered someone entirely unexpected: a young man incredibly similar to herself. Jack Frost adored the cold weather as much as Elsa did, and much like Elsa, he could control the frost and snow. The power that Jack did possess that struck Elsa as completely foreign was his ability to control the winds and float on the breeze.

Having never met someone anywhere near similar to herself, Elsa had become quickly infatuated with the idea of becoming close to Jack. After so many years of being alone, it was unimaginably comforting to find someone so wonderfully familiar and understandable. In the year that they had known each other, the two had quickly become profoundly attached and spent nearly every waking moment together. Surprisingly, as close as they had become, not a single romantic encounter had ever occurred between the two wintry creatures. The tension was nearly tangible by this point in time. Every glance, every touch, every word seemed charged with anticipation.

On this particular evening, the day's responsibilities had worn Elsa so thin that she felt she should spend some time with just herself, her best friend, and the cold. So deep in the middle of summer, the North Mountain was one of the only remaining places near Arendelle that still harbored any remnant of the winter's affects.

The trek up the mountain consumed the majority of the day when travelled by foot, but with Jack's ability to ride the wind, the journey took just under an hour. Despite the warmer weather in the majority of the kingdom, the mountain seemed completely unaffected, including Elsa's crystal palace.

"Every time," Jack uttered breathlessly, "every time I see this place, I'm amazed. I still can't believe that you could build something so astounding. And in one night, too! I could never make something like this, not even with assistance."

"Oh, it's nothing." Elsa blushed, throwing a small snowball in Jack's direction to hide her satisfaction with the compliment. Jack responded by soaring over her and frosting her hair in place. As most of their playful tussles, this encounter escalated rapidly into the two pushing each other into the snow and hurling globs of ice and snow towards one another. Soon they were racing over the last few hundred yards to reach the palace of ice. Jack was kind enough to race fairly and ignore his control of the winds, so both he and Elsa reached the steps at the same time, dashing up to the doors and cacophonously tumbling inside.

Although Jack had been here before, he still felt the need to explore the entire palace before any conversation occurred. Elsa often added small accents and decorations to the castle during her visits, while Jack took his time to venture throughout the monument. This time, Elsa accompanied him on his trek up the stairs and through the various chambers. Jack and Elsa glanced furtively at each other, wondering what to say to break the silence. Elsa led the way into one of the largest chambers, which loomed enormous and empty, save a large, frosty bed. The huge piece of furniture took up the majority of the free space in the room.

Jack propped his crooked staff by the door, then drew near behind Elsa, breathing softly on her neck. "You know," he whispered suggestively, "we never spend much time here. Maybe we could stay the night, for once."

"Well, I suppose we could." Outside, visible through the semi-transparent roof of the ice palace, the sky had become deep blue, the stars gleaming brilliantly down. Truly, it would be preferable to stay, rather than to voyage back to the palace at this late hour. Even considering the idea of spending the night with Jack, Elsa felt her heart pounding thunderously in her chest. This could be the night that she finally received the attention from Jack that she had so craved. She turned around to find Jack mere inches away from her, staring down at her visage with intense and tender emotion.

"Elsa, I've been meaning to tell you—" Jack cut off mid sentence as he and Elsa lunged forward simultaneously, their lips meeting and ravenously entangling in each other. Neither had ever been kissed before, but the movements came naturally. Elsa's hands met Jack's face, tracing his jaw and cheek tenderly. Jack found himself with one hand on the back of Elsa's waist and the other loosening the messy braid in her hair. He drew back briefly to ask if she was certain of her desires, but no sooner had he broken away from their embrace than Elsa hungrily drew him back in. _No complaints there_, thought Jack.

As inexperienced as Jack knew Elsa was, he was baffled by how deftly she removed his jacket with one hand while cupping one of his buttocks with the other. Deciding not to hold back any longer, he threw caution to the wind and lifted Elsa off her feet, separating her thighs so that she straddled him as he held her. Their embrace became more heated as Jack slowly steered them towards the bed.

Finally reaching the giant, frosty bed, Jack continued kissing Elsa's lips as he lowered her onto the snowy comforter. He then drew away and began removing her bodice and then her blouse. Elsa sat up, interrupting his progress and freeing Jack of his shirt. She was astonished by the definition of the muscles in his abdomen. As she admired the shadows cast by Jack's hipbones, she allowed him to eliminate her flowing skirt from the equation, leaving her exposed on the bed.

Jack climbed over his companion, admiring the gentle curves of her slender body. He loved the hollow left between the two halves of her ribcage as she lay on her back, as well as the way that her hips protruded slightly. He drew one finger along her collarbone and down the center of her chest while she hungrily tore his trousers from him, leaving him as bare as she was. His member stood pale and erect as he nibbled gently from Elsa's jaw down to her shoulder.

"I've wanted this for so long," moaned Elsa under her breath, releasing a sensual sigh and a small flurry of snow as Jack's hand cupped her breast. She allowed her hands to wander below Jack's waistline, one feeling the muscles in his hips and the other hand tentatively grasping and caressing Jack's cock.

"You have no idea." Jack let his nibbles soften to kisses and trail down her stomach, then her pelvis. He looked up at his closest friend as if to request permission to venture lower. Elsa nodded, her eyes narrowed to ecstatic slits. Snow continued to swirl above them as the two explored each other's bodies. Jack grinned, lowering his mouth to her lower lips and slowly licking between them. He slid a single finger inside of her, feeling how wet she had become in her anticipation. Elsa moaned deeply as Jack began to slide his finger slowly in her core, deeply enjoying the feeling of her body on his lips and tongue. His free hand reached up and grasped Elsa's own hand, feeling how she trembled and how tightly she clenched her fist. Elsa's other hand tightly gripped the icy sheets on the bed. Jack felt her body become moister and more relaxed and he withdrew his finger, moving it to her clit and licking deep inside her.

"I can't—ooh, I can't take it," Elsa gasped. "I want you. I want it now." Jack understood; he was near bursting with suspense himself. He eagerly brought himself back over Elsa, bringing the tip of his cock to the entrance of her body, slowly easing himself inside. Elsa drew a quick breath, moaning lightly and opening her eyes wide. The spinning snowflakes above quickened their pace. Jack lowered himself to embrace his best friend, kissing her cheek.

"You are so lovely," he whispered to her, gently pushing deeper before drawing himself out a short distance. Elsa thrust her hips into Jack's, moving him deeper. His face transformed from an expression of tenderness to a gentle smirk. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" He pushed in harder this time, eliciting a quick gasp and a challenging cocked eyebrow from his partner. Jack set the pace at a moderate rhythm, but Elsa seemed eager to liven up the experience.

"Faster," she begged. Jack obliged, picking up the speed and grinding his pelvis on her body with every thrust. Elsa began moaning louder and more passionately with every passing second, before Jack pulled them to a sitting position and reversed the arrangement, placing her in his lap. Elsa pivoted her hips, rubbing herself on his pelvis and moving him within her. Jack pressed his face into her shoulder. This was better than either of them had ever imagined. Suddenly, Elsa pushed Jack onto the bed, leaning over him and riding him with such ferocity that he thought he might burst. Jack could hear her breath quicken and feel her body tighten. Her hands became fists, grasping the sheets until her knuckles whitened past their usual pallor. Jack could tell that something monumental was about to happen.

Taking Elsa completely by surprise, he grasped her by her hips and recommenced thrusting himself inside her from below. Elsa's moans turned to screams of pleasure. Just as Elsa's core tightened rhythmically around his shaft, Jack pulled her down into a deep kiss and put all his effort into his hips. The wind picked up in the enormous chamber, turning the gentle snow storm into a moderate blizzard. Elsa's body began to shake and she gave one last, piercing shriek of ecstasy, feeling Jack's member pulsing within her as a warm feeling flooded her insides. Gradually, the snow hurling itself around the room slowed to a soft drift as Jack and Elsa collapsed together, holding one another close. Jack planted a soft line of kisses down Elsa's nose and onto her mouth.

"So, is this something we can do again sometime?" Jack inquired furtively. He admired the rare sight of Elsa's relaxed form next to him. His hand drew lazy circles and figure eights on her back as he gazed amorously into her azure eyes.

"Absolutely," she responded, nuzzling his nose with her own. The lovers relaxed and enjoyed the wintry air and admired the sky through the layer of ice above.


End file.
